Predefinição:Magia/doc/usage
Parâmetros Parâmetros Gerais ; imagem : Opcional. An image of the spell being cast. ; legenda : Opcional. A description of the image, if necessary. This field will be italicized for you. ; nome : Required. The name of the spell. It is also italicized automatically; do not surround with '' wiki markup. ; divindade : Opcional. For spells granted by a specific deity, link the deity's name. ; inventor : Opcional. Some spells have a known inventor, such as the Simbul. If one exists for the spell in question, link it here. Parâmetros Específicos por Edição ; escola5e, escola3e, escola2e, escola1e : Opcional. The pinwheel of wizard escolas (Abjuração, Alteração, etc.) including Universal was used in all editions except 4th. Even priest spells belonged to a school. You may include the subschool in parentheses if applicable. For example: "Conjuration (Summoning)". You may add the names from other magic systems as well, such as the Netherese specializations and winds, the Elemental schools, Zakharan provinces, etc. ; círculo5e, nível4e, círculo3e, círculo2e, círculo1e : Opcional. Monte uma para cada edição conforme necessário. Você deve especificar o parâmetro edição na tabela correspondente, por exemplo, escolhendo 5e, 4e, etc. Se variante (ver abaixo) estiver ativado porque você está invocando uma das subpredefinições (como ), então selecione-o para a tabela também.. ; tipo5e, tipo4e, tipo3e, tipo2e, tipo1e : Opcional. All types from 3rd edition and before are " ", i.e., cast once from memory and then forgotten. Fourth edition types are Sem limite, Diário, Encontro, or Ritual. Fifth edition types are Truque, Ritual, Canalizar divindade, or . The type4e and type5e parameters cause the look of the infobox to change and generate specific categories, so please use only those values listed here. ; refs5e, refs4e, refs3e, refs2e, refs1e : Opcional. These parameters are used to put tags in the subtitles rather than have them clutter up a spell table or cause alignment problems in the infobox. Usually all the spell information comes from one source, but you can add more citations where needed. : Example: refs3e = {Cite book/Bar|6}}... ; domínios5e, domínios3e : Opcional. Priest spells in 3.x edition were grouped by domain instead of sphere, but it's the same idea. Fifth edition had divine domains that gave clerics some free spells (they did not take up a spell slot) as they advanced in level. List the domains here and put them in the so categories are generated. : Example: domains = Air, Dwarf, Moon ; círculo druida5e : Opcional. Fifth edition added druid circles which gave druids free spells (they did not take up a spell slot). Please list them here and put them in the so categories are generated. ; juramentos5e : Opcional. Fifth edition added paladin oaths which gave paladins free spells. Please list them here and put them in the so categories are generated. Currently the choices are Devotion oath, Ancients oath, and Vengeance oath. ; patronos5e : Opcional. Fifth edition added patron-expanded spells for warlocks which gave them more choices. Currently the possible patrons are Archfey patron, Fiend patron, Great Old One patron, or Undying patron. ; tradições5e : Opcional. Fifth edition added monastic traditions to the monk class which gave them some spellcasting ability. The known traditions are Open Hand tradition, Shadow tradition, and Four Elements tradition. ; arquétipos5e : Opcional. Fifth edition added archetypes to the ranger class which gave them some spellcasting ability. The known archetypes are Gloom Stalker archetype, Horizon Walker archetype, and Monster Slayer archetype. ; característica4e : Opcional. Some 4th edition powers are considered "class features" and do not have a level, but are available to a character at level one. Possible values for this field are Paladin Feature, Wizard Cantrip, Feat Power, etc. ; palavras-chave4e : Opcional. In 4th edition, these were set off by a diamond (♦) after the spell's type and are similar to third edition "descriptors". See Descriptors below for a list of templates you can use, one for each keyword. Please list these in alphabetical order with no spaces, e.g., . ; categoria4e : Opcional. A ritual in 4th edition was classified in one of nine categories: Binding, Creation, Deception, Divination, Exploration, Restoration, Scrying, Travel, and Warding. This field will be used to alter the look of the infobox and generate specific categories (for 4th edition rituals only). ; perícia4e : Opcional. A ritual in 4th edition requires one of four key skills that defines the type of components required: Arcana, Heal, Nature, or Religion. Please note the skill here. ; descritores3e : Opcional. Usually offset by square brackets (e.g., Cold), some spells in 3.x edition had these designations as yet another way of categorizing spells. See Descriptors below for a list of possible templates. If you add the descriptor, the spell will be placed in Category:Fire spells. Use to get Category:Fire powers. ; esferas2e : Opcional. Priest spells in 2nd edition belonged to one or more spheres. Priests of a specific mythos were granted access to spells in the spheres related to their primary deity. List them here and in the so categories are generated. ; reversível2e, reversível1e : Opcional. Some first and second edition spells have an evil twin. Setting either of these to any value will designate the spell as reversible. Avançado These parameters are for changing the behavior of the infobox and require specific values. ; tipo : Opcional. This is a special parameter used to customize the infobox for 4th edition spells and powers. Possible values are at-will, daily, encounter, or ritual and MUST be all lower case because the name is used to create custom CSS selectors that change the color scheme to match that found in the 4th edition manuals. Only specify this if the newest version of the spell is 4th edition. If there is a 5th edition version, just set type4e and type5e appropriately and leave this blank. ; variante : Opcional. Not shown above. This is for use by the pass-through templates. If tipo or tipo4e are set, this parameter causes the spell to be called something different and be put in a different category. Possible values are: Power, Discipline, Evocation, Exploit, Hex, Prayer, Channel Divinity, Channel Divinity Prayer, and Ritual (not case sensitive; the first letter will be capitalized in the title bar). You can also set this to Mystery for shadow magic spells in 3.5 edtion. If not specified, it defaults to spell. Even if type is not set, the spell will be put in [[Category:Variant''s]]. The default is Category:Spells. NOTE: If this is set, any keywords, descriptors, or spell tables should also have their '''variant' set to the same value. ; nocat : Opcional. Not shown above. Setting this to true will suppress the generation of categories for this spell—mainly used for documentation pages like this one. Note that each keyword, descriptor, and spell table has its own nocat parameter. Deprecated This parameters are here for backward compatibility only. They should not be used on a new page. ; escola : Opcional. The school or schools of the spell listed. ; esferas : Opcional. Second edition priest spells have spheres. ; domínios : Opcional. Third and 3.5 edition changed spheres to domains. ; descritores : Opcional. Another 3rd edition change. These were usually offset by square brackets (e.g., Cold) near the spell's name. ; palavras-chave : Same as descriptors except for 4th edition. These were usually offset by a diamond (♦) after the spell's type. ; círculo : Opcional. Please use a and list the class name and the level of the spell for whomever can cast this spell. ; categoria : Opcional. If the article is about a ritual in 4th edition, this category is entered here. ; perícia : Opcional. A ritual in 4th edition requires one of four key skills that defines the type of components required: Arcana, Heal, Nature, or Religion. ; regras : Opcional. Use only if all the spell information comes from one edition and you did not specify any edition-specific options. Values should be 1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc. Category:Template documentation